


Legend of the White Lion

by The_coffee_addict



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_coffee_addict/pseuds/The_coffee_addict
Summary: Long ago King Alfor of the planet Altea, created Voltron, a mighty robot made to protect the innocent of the universe. The paladin of the black lion however, became corrupt and wished to use voltron for evil, taking over the universe. To stop him from getting the lions, Alfor split the lions up into the far corners of the universe. Before he split the lions, there was rumored to be another lion, more powerful than the rest, with qualities of eachThis is from my wattpad account @Tia_the_Taco I am not plagiarizing  this my own work, I do not own you or any of the Dreamworks characters mentioned
Relationships: Voltron Paladins & Reader





	1. what to Know

(y/n)- your name  
(f/n)- full name  
(d/j)- dream job  
(m/n)- mother/ mother figure's name  
(d/n)- father/ father figure's name  
(e/c)- eye color  
(h/c)- hair color  
(s/c)- skin color  
(f/f)- favorite food  
(f/c)- favorite candy


	2. Chapter 1 i get kidnapped by purple furries

-(y/n)’s POV-  
‘Don't you know I'm a villain? Every night I'm out killin', sendin' everyone runnin' like children I know why you're mad at me, I've got demon eyes And they're looking right through your anatomy Into your deepest fears, baby, I'm not from here I'm from the Nightosphere’ good little girl from adventure time plays in the background while i cook breakfast humming along and sing to Fiona’s part (yes i chose this song, don’t judge me) Pancakes with berries, yogurt, and fresh brewed *coffee/tea* yum! After the pancakes are done I get my drink and yogurt bowl, to chow down.   
-time skip to your lunch break at work-

I step outside to go grab lunch at this cute cafe down the block. As I walk down the street, a couple thoughts pass through my head ‘how was I so lucky to get to move to Manhattan?’ ‘ How did I even manage to graduate college at 17? It’s been a year since and I got the best job in the world! (d/j)!’ ‘ man I miss my family back home.’ a shaking in the ground snaps me from my thoughts “Earthquake…” I say barely above a whisper “EARTHQUAKE!!!” I shout this time as the people are confused about the shaking. The people start to panic and run to the nearest safe space. I ran to the nearest building looking for the safest spot. I look around frantically as I start to realize I ran into an abandoned building,’Of course there wouldn’t be a stable area in here! I am so stupid!’ suddenly the ground stops shaking ‘Oh thank God’ I think, until i hear it… A sound that sounds not fully human but not an animal either. ‘Welp, I’m doomed.’ I think as my vision goes black.  
-time skip-  
I slightly open my eyes only to immediately close them due to a bright purple light. Voices fade 

in and out, all jumbled together, not making coherent sentences.   
“ Lord Zarkon, I have captured an Earthing, however they have an aura that seems to affect the technology” I barely make out. “ what the fuck?” I whisper. I’m finally able to open my eyes and I look up to see a furry cat person. ‘Great, I’m being held prisoner by a bunch of furries.’ I think. The dude that’s holding me notices I’m awake. “ Oh so the girl’s awake, now tell me, where is the white lion?” “ I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I answer honestly, “ Liar!” he shouts and slaps me across the face. I hiss at him again “ I don’t know what you’re talking about.” This seemed to make him even more angry, “ I’ll ask again, Where is the white lion?” he growls at me then walks over to the control system thingy. He picks up what looks like a radio, and mutters something in it. Soon enough some guards come in and drag me away. As they drag me to wherever, with no help of walking coming from me. I look out a window looking thing and see what looks like a bunch of prison cells. The guards drag me to a room without windows, and an operation table with straps on the sides. I freak out and start thrashing, trying to get away from the guards. Once I start to tire they force me onto the table and strap me down. They leave as a cloaked figure walks in with a cart of things I can’t explain without throwing up. The figure says something in a raspy voice, immediately I scream as the feeling of electricity runs through my body, like getting struck by lightning one thousand times. This goes on for a while until I black out again from the sheer pain of my experience.  
-Time skip-   
It seems like it’s been a couple hours since the torture, as the pain has dulled out. ‘What do they want with me? Will I ever get to go home?’ flows through my head as I sit on the bed, if you could even call it that. My door slams open to reveal another guard, he(?) drags me to a room with a table and two chairs. He ties me to the chair, and walks out. A couple of seconds later someone with a glowing red eye prosthetic. “ Alright listen little girl, I’m gonna ask you some questions, and if you answer them truthfully, then you will not get hurt, but if you lie…” he says to me “ Where is the White lion?” he asks, “ I don’t” I begin “ know what you’re talking about.” “ I’ll ask one more time, where. Is. the. White. lion?” “ I said I don’t know!” I reply. He glares at me. He turns around and walks out of the room, and says to the guards outside the door. “ Take her and search her memories.” The guards walk in and untie me to the chair, only to hit me over the head with a gun thing. I fall to the floor as my vision turns black for the second time today.


	3. Chapter 2 Et Punga ad mortem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title translation- the fight to the death

It’s been what seems like a couple of weeks since I was taken by the purple aliens I know now as galra. Apparently from what I’ve heard about the guards when talking about me, I have the right build for the ‘ring’ as they put it. I asked a couple of other prisoners what it meant, but either they didn’t know, or they stared at me like I was a dead man walking. While they don’t feed me much, they feed me more than the other prisoners, maybe they’re preparing me for this ‘ring’. I feel guilty about how much they give me, so I try to slip some extras to my neighbors. Normally I don’t like to share my food, but in these circumstances I guess I can relate to what they’re going through.  
-time skip-   
I’m woken up by guards opening my door “Get up filthy human!” he says. I stand up from the ‘bed’ and silently walk to the door, where the guards handcuff me. At this point I’ve given up on fighting back. They drag me to a room filled with weapons. “ choose whichever one you want.” he tells me. I choose a whip. They shove me into a colosseum shaped building. Thousands of people are cheering. A trap door opens up in the center. A platform rises up with a being that’s easily 20 feet tall, and has a green orb in it’s chest. The green orb lights up and it raises its head and roars to reveal needle sharp teeth. The green orb lights up even more, after a couple seconds it fires a laser right toward me. I’m frozen with fear as it gets closer and closer. At the last second I jump out of the way. The laser hits the wall and leaves a scorched mark. I start to run towards it. It extends its arms and tiny little lasers start to fire from the octopus looking things. Lashing my whip at its feet to get the advantage point of it falling. One of the lasers hit me in the chest and I fall backward in pain, like millions of sharp claws are tearing out my insides. After a while of laying on the ground, I stand back up, just barely able to get my balance. I grunt in pain as I make my way back over to the monster, trying to keep a better eye on my surroundings. It fires the large laser again, and I barely miss it. It fires the multiple small lasers again, this time I’m able to avoid them, swiping at its feet, I successfully knock it down. I’m able to get on top of it before it stands up again. I crush the orb into millions of tiny fragments finishing off the beast. I sigh of relief, when it hits me “ Oh god... what have I done?” I whisper horrified with myself. The crowd goes wild with the death of the creature. The guards come and grab my arms to drag me to my cell. As they drag me away, I can faintly hear the announcer say “ Prisoner 48453904 has won the match, will she become the new champion?” ‘ The new champion,’ rings in my ears as I’m shoved into my cell. ‘What do they mean by ‘The new champion’? What happened to the old one?’ After a while, I’m pulled by the dark, but welcoming, clutches of sleep.

‘“MURDER’’ ‘‘ WORTHLESS’’ ‘’PSHYCOPATH’’ rings out as faces of people I don’t know scream them at me. Tears stream down my face as I try and explain that I didn’t want to kill it. The last face that I see however, is one all too familiar to me, one that I hold close to my heart, my mother. ‘ You’re not my daughter. My daughter is not a murderer.’ She gives me a cold look while saying that. “ No please I didn’t mean it! I’m sorry, I didn’t want to kill the poor creature!!” I scream as hot tears roll down my cheeks, my body racked with sobs. “ I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” I repeat over and over again. The faces have disappeared, leaving me in a dark world, the only sounds of my sobs and speaking. Like the guilt of my crimee, water starts to gush out of the walls and fill the room . The room starts to close in, the water at this point has risen to my chest. As the room gets smaller and smaller the water rises up above my head. My limbs thrashing, trying to swim to the surface with the need of survival, but it’s no use, the water rises higher and higher, each second making it even harder to swim to the surface. The pressure of the water makes my head feel like it’s going to explode. Water enters my lungs forced by my need of oxygen-


End file.
